MaDnEsS aNd RaNdOmNeSs
by HikariAuditore
Summary: This is madness between me, my OC Lynn/Christian, Luna Motou, her OC Kiley, Yami, Yugi, Atem, and maybe others... So enjoy the randomness. And if you don't like the 1st chappy then don't read at all! Love you readers that stick with it and peace out! X3.
1. Naughty List

Hikari: Me, my OC, my koi, her OC, Yami, Yugi, and Atem are all random and part of this madness that is a story.

Yugi: So her and Luna Motou, her koi, decided to team up and create a story out of their conversations. X3

Yami: I told them not to but who listens to me?

Atem: No one...

Yami: *growls* Who asked you anyway?

Kiley: Well... you did... ^^U

Luna: *snickers*

Yami: Just be quiet! *sulks in a corner*

Hikari: Again, this is the madness that is us! X3. Updates will be very random so... yeah! Enjoy!

Thursday, December 9, 2010

Luna: KOI!

Kiley: Where have you been its been like forever!

Luna: *Hugs*

hey! X3 *hugs back*

Luna: How are you!

Kiley: She's been going nuts

Hikari: Good. Lol.

Lynn: She's been having a good week and her choir concert is tomorrow.

Hikari: I also played jenga today in school. that was pretty fun. X3

Lynn: So how about you?

Luna: Pretty good..

Kiley: She posted a new story ^^

Yugi: *nods*

Yami: About time too

Luna: *pouts*

Hikari: I think I started reading it... maybe...

Yami: That's just like you. Not being able to remember things important...

Lynn: *growls and whack Yami with her frying pan*

Yami: Geez woman! *rubbing sore spot*

Yugi: XP. Serves ya right!

Kiley: *nods*

Luna: *hugs Hikari* You shouldn't mess with my koi baka pharaoh

Hikari: *hugs Luna* I feel so loved! X3

Lynn: Aww! *hugs Kiley and Yugi*

Yami: Hey! *pouts* Where's my hug?

All: You don't get one! XP

Luna: x3

Kiley: ^^ *hugs back*

Yami: *pouts even more*

Atem: *walks in and smirks* Yami honestly can't you be nice

Kiley and Yugi: ^^ *hug Atem*

Yami: *growls*

Hikari: *smirks* Naughty list for Yami! X3

Lynn: *laughs*

Hikari: *hugs Atem*

Kiley and Yugi: *move away*

Atem: *chuckles and hugs back* Hello little one

Luna: X3

Hikari: *giggles* Hey! What's up? X3

Lynn: Sorry to cut this short Hikari's koi but she needs to go to bed. So we talk on later k?

Yugi & Atem: Promise?

Hikari & Lynn: *nods*

Luna: *nods* Surely

Hikari: Mmk! See ya!

Luna: Bye!


	2. Loves

Yugi: So how about this is the one Hikari wanted to actually put up...

Hikari: It's no big deal though. Imma keep that one and put this one up!

Luna: Hey! I remember this! Oh you guys will howl at this one.

Atem: Oh... this one...

Kiley: Aw! Don't sound so glum Atem!

Yami: Eh. I've seen better.

All: Well Nyah! XP

Yami: *shrugs* So hopefully you'll guys like this chappy too!

All: Enjoys guys!

Friday, December 10, 2010

Luna: ^^ How was your concert Koi?

Hikari: Tiring... *dozes off*

Lynn: She's out cold... Yami! You so much as a hair on her head and I'll whack you again!

Yami: *deer in headlights look as he hides the ornaments behind his back that he was going to put in Hikari's hair*

Yugi: *shakes head* Yami... why must you always get into trouble...

Kiley: Koi... Behave

Luna: X3

Atem: *walks in* Is he misbehaving again? *tsks Yami*

Hikari: *smiles* Atem! *glomps Atem*

Atem: *falls with Hikari on top of him*

Lynn: *laughing* Why can't you ever contain yourself Hikari?

Hikari: *shrugs and goes back to glomping Atem*

Luna: *whispers to Lynn* I just have to do this *dangles mistletoe above Hikari and Atem from a string*

Kiley: *giggles*

Hikari & Atem: ... *looks to each other*

Hikari: *blushes*

Atem: Hope you don't mind but... it_ is_ mistletoe. *pulls Hikari closer*

Hikari: *blushes more*

Atem: *gets _very_ close and pauses for a moment before kissing Hikari's lips breifly*

Yami: *gapes*

Yugi: *giggles and shuts Yami's mouth*

Lynn: *whispers to Hikari* Now I have to do this... *uses sames string that Luna used but now it was over Luna and Yami*

Luna: Oh hell no!

Kiley and Yugi: *pout*

Hikari: *snickering while still blushing*

Atem: *holding Hikari's waist while amusement was shining in his eyes* Pucker up!

Lynn: *laughing*

Luna: *growling lowly* Koi shut it...

Kiley: *pouting more*

Yugi: Shut up Atem

Atem: X3

Lynn: Come one! You can do it!

Hikari: It won't be that hard. *hiding her face in Atem's shirt to hide her laughing*

Luna: *whimpers* Why can't he be Kaiba? WHY!

Kiley and Yugi: o_ O

Yami: *growls* Why him? What's wrong with me Luna?

Luna: You have lovers *points to Kiley and Yugi*

Kiley and Yugi: *blush*

Yami: So does Kaiba! He has Joey... and Bakura has Ryou... and Marik has Malik...

Lynn: You know... he does have a point...

Luna: I have no one! Thank you for reminding me *cries in her hands*

All: Aw!

Hikari: Wait! I got an idea!

Yami: *snorts*

Luna: *looks up*

Kiley: *curious* What is it Hikari?

Lynn: *whacks Yami*

Yami: OW! Damn it woman!

Hikari: Now as I was saying... how about an OC... more like one of my friend's OCs... she wouldn't care.

Luna: I'm listening...hesitantly

Hikari: Maybe look at her profile, BlackCatTrain... Oh! I totally forgot.. I don't know if you knew but Lynn... well...

Lynn: *covered in bright light*

Atem: No way! *awed at what he saw* She is a he!

Hikari: Luna meet Christian, Christian you know Luna...

Luna: *speechless*

Kiley: *whispers to Luna* Say hi

Luna: H-Hi

Christian: ... Sorry we never told you Luna...

Hikari: We didn't know how you would react... like now...

Luna: *blush* No it's okay...

Hikari: *looks up and smiles* Really? *then smirks* You already like him don't you?

Luna: *blushes more*

Christian: *blushes* Hikari...

Luna: Koi *glares* Shut up and just kiss Atem again

Hikari: *snickering* With pleasure. *kisses Atem*

Luna: *rolls eyes and looks at Christian*

Christian: So... like me better than Kaiba? X3

Luna: *blush and nods slowly*

Christian: *laughs lightly* Want me to take Yami's place?

Luna: *quickly* YES!

Kiley and Yugi: *glomp Yami* ^^

Yami: B-But! *silenced by Yugi's kiss*

Christian: *smiles and kisses Luna*

Luna: *melts into the kiss*

Hikari & Atem: *snuggle* Aw!

Luna: *wraps arms around Christian's neck*

Yami: Get a room!

Kiley: *silences Yami with a kiss then pulls away and whacks Yami* Be nice!

Yami: *whimpers* Yes hikari...

Luna: *breaks kiss and pants softly*

Christian: *smirks* That was great! *kisses Luna's nose while he grabbed her ass*

Luna: *squeaks* Damn X3

Kiley: ^^U

Christain: *smirks as he gives her an Eskimo kiss*

Hikari: *snickers* Aw! That's so cute!

Atem: *grabs Hikari's ass* Hmm... But you're even cuter. *smirks*

Hikari: *blushes and smacks him in the arm playfully*

Kiley: Aw so cute

Luna: *blushes*

Hikari: So how about I'm tired and I really wanna sleep...

Yami: Well-

Christian: *waves frying pan*

Yami: *shuts mouth and cuddles with Yugi*

Christian: *smirks*

Luna: Alright koi.

Kiley: We'll talk tomorrow... possibly...

Luna: If you're on...

Hikari: No worries!

Yugi: She'll talk with you tomorrow and if not the day after...

Christian: In other words, she'll talk to you eventually.

Hikari: *smiles sheepishly*

Luna: Mmkay. I believe you... for now.

Yami: *mumbles* You shouldn't believe her at all...

Kiley: *whacks Yami*

Yami: *rubs sore spot* Ra damn that hurts!

Hikari: X3. Anyway I'll talk to ya laters k?

Luna: Kay! I talks to yas lata! Bye!

Hikari & Christian: Bai Bai!


End file.
